Tropos Rallye
|related = Meteor Viseris |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = tropos |handlingname = TROPOS |textlabelname = TROPOS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Lampadati Tropos Rallye is a two-door rally car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tropos Rallye is primarily based on the rally edition, seen particularly in the overall compact body shape, wide rear body, pop-up lighting area, additional rally lamps, and indicator lights positioned on/beside the grille. The rear lights are similar to the Stratos', albeit twin, taking some influence from wide-body . The front fascia of the vehicle takes inspiration from the , seen particularly in the indicator lights and the front underside spoiler. Said car also has influence in the rear lights. The front arches of the car feature small ducts directly above the pop-up headlights for extra decoration. Under the front bumper and light unit is a spoiler with additional livery logos. The front clam of the vehicle opens to reveal a spare wheel tied with with green straps, in a similar manner to the Trophy Truck. In place of the rear window is a set of rear louvers with the applied livery. The rear clam of the vehicle also opens, to reveal the vehicle's carburetored V6 engine laid transversely. Like many high-performance cars, the rear wheels are much wider than those at the front for traction and drag purposes. The underside appears to be rather generic, but sports unique accessories for the suspension systems, including single wishbone suspension for the front axle and a multi-link suspension system for the rear axle, with each of the rear axle shafts having parallel trailing arms. From the engine bay, two exhaust tubes comes from the upper side and both ends in two separated exhaust silencer with twin exhaust tail pipes each. On the interior, there is an RPM indicator placed in the gauge cluster, close to the steering column. The Tropos Rallye is the first vehicle to feature pop-up headlights in GTA V. It is also the first vehicle to feature pop-up headlights since the Hakumai in GTA IV. Both liveries have the same sponsors, although the Stronzo livery adds the corresponding sponsor on it: *Air Herler *Atomic *Chepalle *Fukaru *Globe Oil *Lampadati *Power Metal *Stronzo (Stronzo livery only) *Whiz *Xero Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle has good performance for its design, although most other vehicles in its class are still superior to it. Its off-roading capabilities are impressive thanks to the rear engine layout, which gives it less body weight and better power to weight ratio. The vehicle also sports a compact design giving it minimal weight. The Tropos is one of the first vehicles in the game to sport a modeled V6 engine, in which is carburettored/throttle bodied, and laid transversely. Twin exit, twin exhausts are found coming out of the rear body. Exhaust silencers can be seen underneath the vehicle, behind the rear wheels. The Tropos has a relatively small steering radius when compared to other similar cars, meaning it has a tendency to understeer at speed. The high revving engine gives a large amount of power and extra fuel causes large backfires during shifting and deceleration. GTA Online Overview V6 w/ 6 Downdraft Carburettors/ Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = TroposRallye-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery CS-Tropos-Artwork.png|A Tropos Rallye shown in the promotional concept art. UnnamedLampadatiCar-GTAO-CunningStunts.png|Rear view of the Tropos Rallye in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts update trailer. UnnamedLampadatiCar-GTAO-CunningStunts3.png|Front view of the vehicle with its pop-up headlights on. TroposRallyeAirHerler-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Air Herler Tropos Rallye on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. TroposRallyeStronzo-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Stronzo Tropos Rallye on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. TroposRallye-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tropos Rallye on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $816,000. **Can have either the Air Herler or Stronzo livery applied, however it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a mid-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: 1985, 13GHT135 and 1MS0R4D. Trivia *The name of the Tropos is a play on words on the Stratos, as the 'tropos'phere is the lowest layer on Earth's atmosphere, while the 'stratos'phere is the second lowest. **This is also true from its GTA 2 equivalent, the Meteor, which is also based on the Stratos. *This car is the third car in the GTA Series to feature eyelid/pop-up headlights, the others being the ZR-350 and the Hakumai as well as the fourth car to feature hidden headlights, the other four including the aforementioned cars, the Dukes, and the Ruiner 2000. *The "Air Herler" livery is loosely based on the on the Lancia Stratos but with the british flag colors instead of the green and red pattern of the original one. It also has some kind of resemblance to the livery. *The "Stronzo" livery's color scheme is loosely based on the on the aforementioned vehicle. *The default radio stations for the Tropos Rallye are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. See Also *Viseris - Another classic sports car manufactured by Lampadati, added as part of the Doomsday Heist update. *Casco - Another classic sports car manufactured by Lampadati, added as part of the Heists Update. *Michelli GT - Another classic sports car manufactured by Lampadati, added as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Navigation }} es:Tropos Rallye pl:Tropos Rallye Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Rally Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online